Traditional methods of sharing an action sports clip with fellow athletes electronically involve capturing a video recording a live performance of an individual's performance, transferring the video clip to a personal computer, and uploading the video clip to the Internet. Current methods and systems for sharing an action sports clip electronically do not provide a platform for athletes to upload video recordings of their performance and compete against each other by comparing each athlete's respective performance.